


jukebox of stories

by hatedrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Guilt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatedrose/pseuds/hatedrose
Summary: insert a coin and the juke box will play you a song while I tell you the story behind itone shots based off songs/lyricsrequests open, comment with song, pairing and scenario (not necessary but helpful)tw in notes at beginning
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. open up your head (kakashi x iruka x yamato)

**Author's Note:**

> \- kakashi x iruka  
> \- modern/college au  
> \- song: open up your head by sea girls  
> \- 2k words  
> \- unrequited love  
> \- tw//mention of alcohol, getting drunk

**_"Every time the party's over, I'm the last one left"_ **

  
  


Music blasted from the speakers, the floor vibrating with the bass. Coloured lights flashed through the room while still keeping it dim, an ideal vibe for an end of the semester party.

It was too crowded for Iruka's liking, especially since this wasn't his party to celebrate. Anko had pulled him to the senior's celebrating the end of their finals and with that the end of their college career. Iruka, only being a sophomore, didn't only feel uncomfortable with everyone screaming on the top of their lungs how much they weren't going to miss this place, Anko had left him for some drinking games with her other friends.

"Why am I even here…" He stared at the bottom of his cup, the scent of cheap vodka overpowering everything else in the red fruit filled liquid. It was supposed to be slightly spiked fruit punched but from the looks of it, someone had gone overboard

His flushed cheeks warmed up the room even more, just a small balcony letting in fresh air. It wasn't like Anko was going to come look for him anytime soon, so going out to catch a breath wouldn't be too dramatic. Right?

With that, he headed towards his sweet relief, taking a deep breath. The cold air hit his cheeks and a slight tingle spread over his body.

"The night looks peaceful, doesn't it?"

Iruka flinched at the sound of another voice. Some of the sweet drink spilled over his hand, immediately sticking to his skin. 

The grey haired man chuckled and swirled his drink around in the red cup. “What’s a kid like you doing at a grown up party?”

“K-kakashi… I-I didn’t see you were already here…” It was the worst moment for the alcohol to kick in. His mind fogged up, a slight fuzz laying on his view. He tried to keep his composure as well as he could infront of his senior and one of Anko’s friends. “Uhm… Well, Anko… Anko brought me with her… You know?”

He drank the last of his drink and put the cup on the ground.

Kakashi followed his movements with his eyes, smirking to himself at how much he tried keeping together. Iruka didn’t strike him as a big drinker, which was probably why he had opted for the punch instead of a cocktail or straight shots like everyone else. Too bad Genma had poured almost a whole bottle of extra vodka like an hour into the party, making the fruit mix even stronger than the other drinks.

“Anko, eh?”  
  
“Y-yup…”The younger leaned against the wall, trying to match the older’s cool vibe.

Even with the mask on, Iruka could see Kakashi’s flushed face, making him wonder how he wasn’t dying in the extra heat. Kakashi’s general appearance made Iruka wonder about his heat resistance. A layered look with a leaf green shirt and flannel and long black pants, while Iruka wore a casual shirt and shorts.

“Kakashi? Why do you… You always wear that mask?”, Iruka blurted out, immediately regretting everything. “O-oh, I’m sorry… That was… SO rude of me…”

They were mere acquaintances, had shared a few lunches when Anko threw her different friend groups on campus together or dragged Iruka to these kinds of parties. Iruka was sure they hadn’t ever had a full on conversation, at least not one he could remember.  
  
Kakashi was one of his more intimidating upperclassmen with Yamato and Genma. But while he could actually speak to the other two, his heart skipped two beats once Kakashi only made eye contact with him. Those grey eyes only needed to look at him for a split second for Iruka’s face to get flushed in a way no amount of alcohol could induce.

“There’s just some things that just never change…” The grey haired man looked back at the brunet. “Just like you always have your hair up, it’s just become a part of my look…”  
  
Iruka could hear the alcohol in his voice even if his speech was still pretty clear. In contrast to Iruka who was tumbling over his words like a toddler.

He touched the high ponytail and raised his eyebrows. It never occurred to him that he only left the house with his hair up, it had just become routine at this point. 

“Is that so…”  
  
“Now don’t pout too much, kid…” Kakashi walked towards the door and stopped directly next to his junior. It was almost funny how many signals his body sent through the alcohol. His usually clear and friendly eyes looked faded, a little drowsy. He had never seen someone who showed signs of drunkenness with their eyes. 

He stepped even closer and pulled down his mask, his lips directly next to the brunet’s ear. “You’ll see me without a mask soon enough, if you do it right..”

With a wink and the mask back on, he stepped back into the function where he disappeared into the crowd.

Iruka had deemed it impossible for his face to become even redder, earlier this evening after he tasted the punch. But somehow his cheeks grew even hotter with Kakashi’s words, the warm feeling spreading into his stomach and chest.

He could still feel his breath against his ear and smell his cologne, even if he had left him standing a few minutes ago. Kakashi Hatake was something else, and Iruka couldn’t decide if it was the alcohol speaking or his mind using this as an opportunity to air itself out. 

The wind fanned against his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand pushed the fleeing hairs out of his face and pulled the hair tie out in the same gesture. A little tangled, his thick locks fell onto his shoulders, giving his scalp an ecstatic feeling. He combed through it before picking up his cup and reentering the scene.

The music had gone from a house and rnb vibe to indie rock and a few throwback songs. Everyone was on the dancefloor, letting loose with each other and screaming the lyrics into each other’s faces. It was a wonder the neighbors hadn’t filed a complaint yet.

“Iruka!!” Anko waved at him from the middle of the crowd. He searched for her hand and walked through the mass of people to reach her spot.  
  
It didn’t need much to see that she was completely wasted, half her makeup off and her hair messed up. She never had a high tolerance but at least she had a good time. Completely in her element, her body moved to the music and pulled her friend in, placing his hands onto her hips.

“I see you’re letting loose for once!”, she screamed into his ear to cancel out the music and tugged on his loose hair. “I like it!”  
  
Iruka just nodded and tried matching her movements, making sure he didn’t step on her feet. The upbeat music made it hard to actually dance, everyone more just hopping and pointing at the ceiling while yelling the lyrics. Yet Anko insisted on keeping his hands on her hips and guiding her body into the different moves she had.

After another cup of the red mystery liquid, Iruka was almost as gone as the rest of the bunch. Bouncing around and mumbling the lyrics to the songs he didn’t know while he and Anko held each other. Everything around him was spinning, the fog in his brain completely taking over. Incoherent mumbling left his mouth as he exited the crowd for some fresh air.

“Having a good time, kid?” The same mellow voice as before greeted him on the balcony.

“I’m… Not a _kid_ , okay???”, he mumbled while tousling his hair. “I’m a... grown man who is enjoying his… youth?”  
  
Kakashi laughed. “Is that so?”

Iruka nodded drunkenly. “What about you, Kakashi? Enjoying the party???”

“Thoroughly…” With his usual half lidded gaze, Kakashi looked at Iruka again.  
  
It had barely been an hour since they saw each other last, yet here stood the normally so well behaved english major Iruka Umino. His hair down and his cheeks flushed. Seeing him like this, it was hard to imagine him as a middle school teacher but even the best behaved needed a break sometimes.

“You’re always soooo serious, Kakashiiii....” Iruka grabbed his arm and smirked. “Come ooooon… Have a dance with me…”  
  
With the vodka doing its job, Iruka had turned off any type of boundaries he had. He could even admit that the skipping heart beats were because of the minor crush he had developed over the past years and not because of his intimidating aura. Kakashi had always sparked an interest in him and if he didn’t act on those now, when then?

The pair stumbled back into the hot room and Iruka mirrored Anko’s movements from before. Putting Kakashi’s pale hands on his waist and letting his body move to the music. Just letting go and pulling his partner into the same pattern.

“Always so serious…” Iruka whispered in his ear. “Just let loose for once, won’t you?”

Kakashi smirked before pushing his grey hair back and taking a deep breath. His eyes locked with Iruka’s who didn’t avert his eyes like he normally would. The fog from before had turned into a curious twinkle, scanning Kakashi’s covered face.

Before he knew it, Kakashi was grabbing onto Iruka’s hips and matching his movements while mumbling the lyrics he knew. The alcohol washed over him as he watched the brunet completely let loose again and fall into the music. It wasn’t the type he would listen to in private but he had to admit that it was perfect.

With every song the duo lost themselves more and more, holding each other as they bounced around and yelled out the words to the upbeat indie rock playlist going on.

Iruka’s brain had shut down completely, his surroundings had faded into a blur while Kakashi was as clear as ever. Even with his eyes shut he could feel his presence close, almost as if he was in a tight embrace with him. They barely spoke, yet this was the most intimate he had ever felt with anyone.

His arms were up in the air when the guitar intensified, the drums going all out. “I’M ON YOUR SIDE THROUGH IT!”

Slowly Iruka’s eyes opened, awaiting to see Kakashi enjoying himself at least half as much as the brunet did. But his partner was gone, his heat left him completely in an instant as if his body had needed a minute to process what was going on.

He looked through the room, scanning every last space to see where he had gone. He even left his spot just to check if he had maybe gone out to catch some air. His sight was still foggy, the dance hadn’t been enough to sweat out most of the alcohol but he was lucid enough to understand what was going on.

The dance floor was empty again, Iruka in the middle of it, facing towards the balcony door. The same door Kakashi had leaned against to whisper into Iruka’s ear and the same door he had pulled him through to dance.

“Kakashi, you’re drunk.”  
  
“Doesn’t that mean that my words are even.. More true that way??”

“You’re not in your right state of mind…”  
  
“Come on, Tenzooooo.... You’ve known about it for a while nooooow…”

Iruka’s shoulders slumped. The music was loud but it wasn’t loud enough for him to overhear that conversation. He had suspicions about Yamato and Kakashi. But after this evening, he had gotten his hopes up.

 _“And every time the party’s over, I’m the last one left…”_ _  
__  
_Kakashi grabbed Yamato’s cheek and pulled him closer. Iruka could see both of them flashing red before Kakashi pulled his mask down and placed a kiss on his classmate’s lips, who immediately returned the favour.

Iruka just watched them. He couldn’t move a muscle, it was like the heat he had felt up until now instantly froze him to the spot. The only thing he could do is sigh and grab the hair tie around his wrist to put up his sweaty hair.

_“You won’t call it what it is… So come on, open up your head…”_

  
  



	2. maps (kakashi x obito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi has a nightmare after naruto leaves to train with jiraiya and sakura starts her training under tsunade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • anbu!kakashi, during time skip  
> • kakashi x obito  
> • guilt, mentioned character death  
> • maps maroon 5  
> • 1.3k words  
> • eventual tw// nightmares, mention of death and blood

**_“I was there for you in your darkest times, but I wonder where were you when I was at the worst down on my knees and you said you had my back?”_ **

  
  


_The leaves rustled in the wind, a faint fizzle at his ears from jumping from tree to tree. Underneath him the branches cracked. They dared breaking as he focused chakra in his feet to leap forward._

_His team was far behind, he could barely feel their presence in his orbit. They needed to be faster if they wanted to keep up. It wasn’t his responsibility to watch out for them._

_With the moon high and the sky clear, he could see everything around him, from the crowns of the trees to the animals beneath him. The porcelain mask prevented anything from touching his face, except for the sweat and condensation from his own breath._

_It was as if his senses had enhanced, he could feel every droplet of sweat dripping down his forehead, some of his grey hair sticking to it. He could almost taste the air, but maybe that was him missing real meals on the journey. It reminded him of home._

_Home. He could barely tell what that was anymore. After the last people he considered family passed away, nothing felt like home anymore. He couldn’t even mourn his teacher's death properly, the next mission awaited him already._

_A spy operation with eventual intent of assassination if deemed necessary by the captain. There was suspicion of danger from Kumogakure, using the current state of Konoha to infiltrate the village so they could plan an attack._

_Kakashi grunted. Not even a week had passed since the attack and they were on high alert already. Konoha was at their weakest but surely they could still take on Kumo in a match. Kakashi himself would make sure of it._

_“How did you become like this, Kakashi?”_

_A faint voice echoed through the trees. The grey haired shinobi stopped and got ready for attack. This mission had been a secret and nobody knew Kakashi was under this mask. Here he was hound, Kakashi Hatake had no place in an ANBU mission._

_“Show yourself!” He scanned the area, looking back at his comrades who were still miles away. At this hour, the forest should be empty or at least asleep. This was planned from the beginning. To lure him out so that they could finish him off._

_Kakashi didn’t have many friends. Having fought in the last shinobi war and also carrying out countless assassinations, he had made a name for himself across the shinobi nations. There was no surprise in him having a target on his back._

_“I gave you that eye to see the world for me…” The voice got louder, spitting the words out like they were venom. “Yet, you only made me see you kill…”_

_A cloud covered the moon. Kakashi widened his stance, kunai in his hand and ears alert. Darkness covered the forest, not even his sharingan could see through the blackness of it._

_“You have always been ruthless, but i would’ve never thought that Rin would be one of your victims.”_

_The kunai dropped, the metal clinking. His chest pulled itself together, his mouth dried out, his heart jumped out of his chest._

_“How could you Kakashi?” The clouds cleared up, revealing the face of the voice._

_“Obito?!”_

_The dead friend stood in front of him, half of his face crushed with the other half missing an eye. The remaining glowed red in the dark, Kakashi’s counterpart aching in response._

_“What… What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be-“_

_“Dead?” The Uchiha chuckled. “And you were supposed to look out for your friends.”_

_A cold sweat ran down Kakashi’s spine. The war had been long won, Obito had been buried and mourned. Fuck, he even visited his grave before leaving for this mission._

_Obito glared at Kakashi. “I can see your terrified look underneath that porcelain mask. An ANBU? Really? Did killing your friends not satisfy you?”_

_The mask broke into pieces, revealing Kakashi’s tear stained face. His mouth ajar, he trembled at the sight of his former teammate taunting him. It was like a genjutsu, he couldn’t form one coherent thought or maybe there were so many that he simply couldn’t stop the noise._

_“I wasn’t dead underneath that rock you know…” Obito sat down and looked into the sky. “I thought I was gonna die. See my parents again…”_

_Kakashi couldn’t forget the sight of the naive boy underneath the rock. He was coughing up blood, forcing himself to form his last words so that he and Rin could escape safely. The sight of the passing child that had just donated him an eye so that he could live through him._

_“But you know… I never thought that I’d have to die alone.”_

_Like a dagger, the words pierced through him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t regretted leaving Obito like that. The picture of him dying was engraved into his memory, the feeling of guilt had never left him._

_“The great Kakashi Hatake, frozen solid in shock”, Obito laughed at him, “I never would’ve thought that I could have such an effect on you. You were always better than me in everything…”_

_“Ninjutsu”, he got up and took a step closer, “Taijutsu…”, another, “Even genjutsu and I’m an Uchiha for the love of god!”_

_The young man looks directly into Kakashi’s mismatched eyes, his breath hitting his pale skin. “Where were you when I needed you the most?”_

_Unable to stop them, hot tears streamed down Kakashi’s face. He hicked for air as Obito smiled and grabbed his cheeks._

_“I was always there for you. At your worst, when your father died. You cried on my shoulder and slept in my room when the loneliness overwhelmed you in the middle of the night.” Obito yapped for air and smiled bitterly. “I was there in your darkest times. But where were you when I was at my worst? When I was dying because I wanted you to live? Why didn’t you hold my hand like I did whenever you needed it?”_

_Tears welled up in Obito’s eye. The anger poisoned his voice. Kakashi could barley recognise Obito in this rage but at the same time this level of emotions were something only Obito could achieve._

_“I-I’m sorry…” Kakashi coughed up between sobs. His eyes burned from the salty tears and his lungs felt as if they were on fire. “I-I didn’t mean to-“_

_“To leave me behind? To leave me alone to die? To kill Rin after I told you to take care of her?”_

_Obito pushed Kakashi’s face away and scoffed. “Those who break the rules are scum but those who don’t care for their friends are worse than scum. But do you know what you are, Kakashi?”_

_His sharingan red eyes lit up. “Someone who breaks promises while killing their friends.”_

The man jumped up from his futon and ripped down his mask to catch some air. He could feel his heart in his head, his hands trembling. His cheeks burned as actual tears formed in his eyes.

Kakashi walked towards the bathroom and turned on the water. “I-I’m so so sorry…”

He looked down on his hands, the blood stains not washing off as he sobbed. The nightmares had been getting worse again. Naruto leaving the village with Jiraiya had caused a spike in them. 

Almost every night he dreamt about them, the family he had won and lost. The herbs he was prescribed had stopped working, not even his books could comfort him.

Kakashi was alone again. He had failed to keep another team together. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> request are currently in progress :)  
> feel free to request more of any pairing (except incestuous (if they have the same last name i’m not doing romantic scenarios) or pedophilic including teacher x student)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed
> 
> for requests comment song, pairing and scenario (not necessary)


End file.
